


Writing's On the Wall

by FaileGaidin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Profound Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaileGaidin/pseuds/FaileGaidin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas figures out how to save Dean, but even the older magics come with a price. He's willing to make the sacrifice, but would Dean agree?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing's On the Wall

"I think I can heal him."

Sam looked up from the computer, staring at Cas as he struggled to comprehend what he had just heard. The angel stood at the end of the table, an old book lying open in his hands. He wasn't looking at Sam. Instead, his gaze seemed focused on a spot somewhere behind the younger Winchester's right shoulder. The corners of his mouth were pulled down and the line of his shoulders tight.

"What?" Sam asked. If he had heard his friend correctly, Cas should have been dancing for joy, or at least smiling.

"Dean. I believe that I can save him."

There was still no sign of victory in his voice or demeanor. Sam shifted in his seat, thinking through his next words carefully.

"Is there a price?"

Cas' eyes finally met his own, his lips twisted sardonically. "There is always a price, Sam. You should know that better than most."

"Okay," Sam said slowly. "So what IS the price? Death? Souls? Another frigging apocalypse?"

"It is none of those things," Cas assured him. "Compared to some of our past experiences, it's almost nothing."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Almost nothing."

"Yes."

When the angel didn't say anything further, Sam leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "This is like pulling teeth, Cas. Spit it out already!"

The other man frowned at the analogy, but otherwise let it pass. "Some magic is older than most - especially magic caused by the bonds between individuals. Intense emotions or experiences can sometimes create magic very different from what we usually encounter. My research indicates that someone who has that kind of relationship with Dean may be able to counteract the curse of the Mark and also make him human again."

That made Sam sit up a little straighter, his chest tightening with the hope of saving his brother.

"Then let's do it," he said. "I don't care what it costs."

Cas gave him a sympathetic look. "It cannot be you, Sam. Despite everything you and Dean have been through, I do not believe that your relationship is enough to create this kind of magic."

The tightening turned painful. His brother was everything he had; if he couldn't save him...

"You said 'you'," Sam said softly, the hope growing once again. "You said that YOU could heal him." Sam paused, piecing everything together. "Your profound bond."

Cas nodded. "Pulling Dean out of hell and putting his body and soul back together tied us to one another in ways the universe is not used to."

"And you think it's enough? You think you can do it?"

"Yes."

Sam searched his face, knowing the angel was holding something back. "What will it cost you?" he asked.

There was the slightest hesitation before Cas shook his head. "It's not important. We have to save Dean and I'm willing to pay."

Sam stood slowly. "Dean will never be able to forgive himself if you die for him."

Cas gave him a small smile. "That will not be necessary, Sam. I will survive the encounter, though not quite in the same form."

Sam's eyes widened slowly. "Your Grace."

The angel nodded. "I will indeed become human."

"Cas..."

"As I said, Sam - in the grand scheme of things, it is a small price to pay. And I am quite willing to do this for Dean."

Sam heard the certainty in his friend's voice. "Then I'll only ask you this one time, Cas. Are you sure?"

Cas squared his shoulders, his expression calm and serious as he nodded. "Yes."

Sam smiled and walked over to him, clapping him on the shoulder warmly.

"Then how can I help?”

**********************************

He watched them come into the room, eyes automatically locking on Sam. The younger Winchester had a way of pulling miracles out of his ass as the elevent hour, and that was something he was looking to avoid at all costs.

And the smile on Sam's face was definitely making him uneasy.

"Whatchya smilin' about, Sammy?" he asked. "Last I checked, you weren't having a very good day."

The smile only grew. "It's definitely looking up now."

That was when the angel caught his attention. He was used to the intense stare by now, but there was something different in Castiel's eyes this time.

He gave them his own lazy grin. "Whatever you boys got cooking', you know it ain't gonna take."

Neither responded to him. Castiel looked at over at Sam.

"I need him on his knees."

Sam stepped forward and immediately kicked the chair out from under him. As he grunted at the impact of hitting the concrete, Castiel moved into the devil's trap. The angel began unbuttoning his ever-present trench coat, revealing a bloody cut-up torso underneath.

"Remove his shirt," Castiel ordered.

He looked the angel up and down, making sure his gaze moved slowly.

"You think gettin' horizontal with an angel is gonna cure me? I hate to break it to you, boys, but the world's already seen that and it hasn't cured any of us yet."

They continued to ignore him. Sam pulled a knife out of his pocket and opened the blade with a quiet snap that seemed to fill the room. Moments later, Dean's shirt lay in tatters around him as he knelt, chained and facing the angel. Castiel knelt as well, his body uncomfortably close. 

"I'm afraid that this will hurt quite a bit."

He smirked. "I can take it."

"I sincerely hope not."

Castiel reached out suddenly and placed his right hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean stared down at it in confusion for a moment until something deep inside of him suddenly remembered. 

"I gripped you tight and pulled you from Perdition once before," Castiel growled. "I will do it again."

The room burned away and Dean screamed.


End file.
